The representation of pictures in memory is assumed to be an organized propositional structure. The proposed experiments examine this structure using a new technique introduced in the proposal, priming in picture recognition. Subjects study a list of pictures. Then they are given a recognition test for parts of the pictures. If a part of a picture is preceded in the test list by another part of the same picture, then reaction time to the part should be speeded (or primed). This technique will be used to investigate several specific questions about memory for pictures: Are the characters or objects that interact in a picture more closely related in memory than those that do not interact? Can verbal information affect how closely two parts of a picture are related? Is background information relatively unrelated to topic or foreground information? Answers to these questions will begin to provide a basis for a theory of picture memory, and the priming technique offers a new method for investigating the structure of picture memory.